Can I Lay In Your Bed All Day?
by breakingafterall
Summary: Tori and Andre are working on a project together, with lots of sleepovers to get it done. Tandre, T for language.


I was sitting in Sikowitz's class, practically falling asleep. He was my favorite teacher and all, but sometimes I couldn't focus on Cat and Andre performing the same scene 30 times, all with different emotions. Cat's hair kept falling into her face and getting caught in her mouth when she talked, and then she'd giggle and fall over, and they would need to redo the scene again. So that doubled the 30 into a 60.

"Tori!" Sikowitz shouted, "Why don't you take over for Cat for a while?"

I jumped up in my seat, and stared at him. "Do I have to?"

"No, but I'd like you to." He put his hands on his hips, then right before he was going to continue speaking, the bell rang, "Everyone! Wait. I want you all to try something a little different. I know this is acting class, but tonight, I want you to partner up with someone and write me a musical with all original music! You have over the weekend to complete it!" Everyone started to leave class, groaning that he'd give us such a huge assignment to do in only two days. I really, really wanted to spend my Friday night at home, sleeping. I was having the hardest time getting to sleep lately, whether it was from Trina's new habit of sleep-talking, or just me losing my mind.

"Tori!" I heard Andre shout as I was walking to my locker. He caught up with me, then grabbed my arm, "Wanna be partners for the musical assignment?"

I completely forgot to even ask someone to be my partner before I left class. I figured I'd be partners with Andre if he wasn't partners with Robbie, who was pretty hooked on hanging out with Cat lately. She didn't like being with him if he was with Rex, though. But how could anyone blame her for that?

"Sure." I smiled at him, then rubbed my eyes. "We can videochat tonight to start."

"I could just come over after school." He tilted his head, "You look pretty tired. You alright?"

"That's actually why I think it would be better to videochat. I wanted to nap for a while when I got home." I laughed, "Sorry, Andre."

"Oh. It's cool. I'll catch you later, alright?" He started to walk away, so I nodded and then opened my locker. I swapped the books I was holding with the books I needed for the rest of the day, and then went to my next class.

After school, Trina drove me home. She kept talking, and talking, and talking about how her nail broke in gym and the gym teacher kept asking her to take out her earrings and she didn't want to because they were so stylish and she couldn't risk losing them by leaving them in the locker room. I was staring out the window, falling asleep, when she hit me in the face.

"Tori!" She screamed, "Don't you ever listen to me when I talk?"

"I was listening." I looked over at her, "Was it really necessary to hit me in the face?"

"Um, obviously. What was I supposed to do to get your attention?"

I didn't answer her. When we got home, on the porch was a package addressed to Trina Vega. As soon as she saw it, she started screaming, picked it up, ran inside the house, and opened it with a knife in the kitchen. She was kind of really scary with knives, but I'd gotten used to it by now. She always opened packages that way.

"What's that?" I asked, grabbing a blanket and curling up on the couch. My head hit the pillow faster than Trina could answer.

It was past dinner time when Trina was shaking me awake. She shouted my name at me over and over, and I heard my phone ringing as I woke up.

"Tori, your _fucking_ phone keeps ringing and every time I answer it, they hang up on me!" Trina rarely cursed, unless she was really aggravated. I pushed her away, sat up, grabbed my phone, and answered.

"Hello," I mumbled.

"Tori, finally, you answered. Trina kept screaming at me." Andre laughed, but I wasn't too amused. "We gonna videochat or what?"

"Yeah, sure." I felt a lot better, making my way upstairs to my room. When I got on my laptop and Andre sent me a chat request, I hung up the phone, changed into pajamas to be more comfy, then accepted.

"Looking good." Andre started to laugh again. His laugh made me smile, but when I saw what was so funny, I felt my cheeks get red. I hadn't fixed my hair after my nap, and it was sticking up everywhere.

"Hey, that's not funny!" I fixed it with my hands, then giggled, noticing he was holding his guitar. There was something _about_ him. When he started to sing, I shivered.

"So how was your nap, sleepyhead?" He was strumming, humming, and I noticed every now and then he'd scribble on a piece of paper.

"It was nice," I leaned against my pillow. "What should our musical be about?"

"I have no idea."

We'd only been videochatting for about a half an hour, only had a few lines written, and half of a song when I heard Trina stomping up the stairs.

"Hold on," I said to him, "the dragon is about to enter the cave." He laughed before I disconnected, looking up when Trina barged in.

"Hey little sis," she said, sitting next to me, "Done being cranky from earlier?"

"I wasn't cranky. You're the one that was screaming and cursing." I shook my head, sighing. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to know what you're up to, you know, spend some quality time with my baby sister." She messed up my hair.

"Why." I glared at her. "I'm busy."

"Dad wanted me to talk to you about something," she wagged her finger at me, "gotta listen to daddy. He said I should go over, you know, the ways of the birds and the bees."

"What, why!" I pushed her away, "God, no, why would he want you to do that!" I fell back in bed, closing my laptop and groaning.

"Because I told him about your boyfriend, and he got worried that you might, you know, be doing that, since you guys spend so much time together, and didn't even tell him about it!" She smiled, then winked at me. "Don't worry, your amazing sis Trina will always take of you."

I stared at her. She was grinning, looking straight back at me. Her bangs hung over one of her eyes, the rest of her hair was tied back. She looked so, so, so stupid.

"What invisible boyfriend did you tell him about?" I asked calmly, crossing my arms. Sure, I wanted one really bad, but I didn't have one.

"Oh, you silly!" She laughed, "That boy! What's his name again... Andrew!" She smirked, "You don't have to hide it from me, too. You can tell me anything, remember? If you don't want mom and dad to know, I'll tell them I was kidding or something. But you can tell me of all people."

"Andre. But, I'm not hiding anything from you."

"Come on Tori! Why can't you just act like my sister for once? I try to be close to you, I try to get to know your life, and all you do is push me away!" She grabbed my shoulders, "Don't you love me?"

"Trina." I shoved her, "I'm not hiding anything from you. Stop being ridiculous. I'm going out, I can't deal with you right now."

"No leaving this house until we've had our talk!" She tried to grab my arm as I left the room, but I ran down the stairs, grabbed a jacket, and left.

Usually I'd call Cat so I could go hang at her place, but considering I had to work on the project with Andre, I called him. He told me he was at his grandmother's, so I walked there. As soon as I rang the doorbell, I heard Mrs. Harris's screams. Andre quickly opened the door.

"Hey Tori." He let me in, and I waved to Mrs. Harris, who was hiding behind a table. "Come on. We can work on the project in the livingroom."

He had his laptop on the livingroom table, his guitar on the couch, his keyboard on the floor, and papers all over. I yawned loudly, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Nice pjs." He poked my leg, "Okay, so let's get to business."

"Check out all these lyrics," I picked up the papers, reading them, "Sing this one to me!"

"Wha, no. They don't have melodies yet. They're just words for now." He took them from me and put them back down.

We spent the rest of the night singing and writing, finishing nearly the entire play. We started to focus on the songs, but then my phone rang. It was Trina.

"Trina, now's not a good time." I said, "I'm doing homework with Andre."

"Is that our new code word for kissing? That could come in handy, Tori. Then mom and dad would think that I'm actually doing good in school, since I do homework with so many boys!" She started giggling, "But seriously. It's getting late. You should get home before our parents kill you."

"Just tell them I'm sleeping over Cat's or something." I sighed, "and no, we're really doing homework."

"_Really_ doing homework? So you're kissing _really_ intensely? Oh. You're so good at this. We should make more code words. I love being closer with you!"

"Okay. Talk to you later." I hung up the phone, looked at Andre, and laughed. "Can I stay over so that Trina will stop bothering me?"

"Sure thing!" He got up, "It is getting pretty late, let's go to sleep now. I'll get you a blanket and pillow."

He left the room. It was weird thinking about how close we'd gotten that I could actually sleep over with him, and not feel weird. I mean, we became best friends really fast, but things were starting to feel different. I'd get that weird feeling in my belly whenever he said my name and I liked when he put his arm around me. When he came back into the room, he was holding a blanket and pillow, but he was also in pajamas now. He was wearing red and black plaid pj pants, and a baggy tshirt.

I was smiling. He looked adorable.

"Why so happy?" He handed me the pillow and tossed the blanket over me.

"Nothin'." I smirked at him, "Nice pjs."

"Thanks." He laughed. "I hope you don't mind, but I actually sleep in the livingroom, too, when I stay over my grandma's."

"It's cool." I cuddled on the couch.

"Alright," he got another blanket and pillow, turned off the light, and curled up into a ball on the floor. I could still see his outline in the dark, and I felt him looking right back at me. "Goodnight, Tori."

"Night, Andre."

I pulled the blanket up to my nose, so only my eyes and forehead were showing. I was smiling.

"Did you take some happy pills or something before you came here? You keep smiling," he sat up. "I can still see you even though the lights are out."

"Oh shut up and go to sleep," I giggled.


End file.
